tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cragiled D's Camp 2!
So you can talk on how you think the camp is doing, any complaints or anything else Cragiled isn't weird-yes I am-no I'm not 19:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fave Guys who is your fave person other that you? Keyshia, Mech , Jamie, Zoey and MEEEEE-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 22:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Mech,Keyshia,Natalia,Jamie,Leon,and Karl♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 23:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Mech, Keyshia, and Natalia. HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 23:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Kate ummm *coughs* me *coughs*-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 23:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) AND KARL! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 23:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Mostly people from season 1 Sierra's bald? WTH? 00:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC)higgnkfe i like a lot of the new people, like jamie, mech, karl but then i still love people from the first season like natalia, fly, zoey and leon, and of course myslef, Keyshia!A Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 01:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol at all the people who said Mech. Anyways, Zoey, Jamie, Keyshia, Fly, and Karl. And of course Crag. By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 01:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol i totally forgot about crag! the show wouldnt be the same without him!A Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 01:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Good point! And why do you all like Jamie ''she so....awkward. HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) shes hilarious!!!! and Keyshia likes counseling her lol!A Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 01:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol! And she wants to fit in SO BAD. It's so sad. But just wait 'till you here her sing. XD HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) haha well everyone likes her so she fits in pretty well! and i bet shes a really good singer. shy people can usually be good if they get past the nervesA Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 01:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I already have a favorite Jamie line. The one I just wrote! "Hey I'm a complex person." HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it can be your new catchphrase lol. Like this one for example. --> By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 01:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) haha that was perfect! and i dont pay enought attention to what keyshia says to have a favorite line lolA Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 01:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That means I have to go to the trouble of getting a new signature. And I'm just TOO LAZY! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Really? Cuz i make a new sig every week. And Keyshia should have a favorite line! And I don't use mine THAT often. By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 01:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Heres the thing: YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE A SIG! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) i had psychid make mine! and keyshia's said to much for me to pick a fav line lol!A Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 01:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I usually have some Sieody quote for my sig...but you should have ONE Keyshia line. By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 01:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I guess I could ask him....or. *looks at Plat pleedingly* Pweese? HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 02:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol I know I messed up on your sig. If you want a new one, ask for three regular colors, anything you want superscripted (smaller and at top) and what you wanna say spelled correctly. By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 02:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLLLLLLLLY wish I was In this can I Make an entrance mid season like Courtney or Blainley PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSEE TheEvilZeke 11:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ''Please please please Please Please Kyle and everyone else! DuncanGuy - What? I don't love you, I love-! Er, hate! I mean I hate you. 11:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) We will sing this season? DuncanGuy - What? I don't love you, I love-! Er, hate! I mean I hate you. 11:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! @Theevilzeke, sorry, you can't enter late, maybe next season, @DuncanGuy Not this season, at least for the whole game, and my favs are Crag, Mech and Karl(I like the drama people) Cragiled isn't weird-yes I am-no I'm not 15:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Complaints If you think I'm unfair with teams or anything with the winning etc. Cragiled isn't weird-yes I am-no I'm not 15:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Chat No singing? That stinks. However, Mech hates singing so if you wanna torture him... By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 19:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Keyshia doesnt hate it, as you can tell form the camp, but shes not that great so if you dont wannna torture everyone else, then dont make her sing XD!A Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 19:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Jamie loves it! (duh!) it's the only way she can really comunicate! I'm a complex person. 19:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Kate i love your new sig!A Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 19:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is awesome i got a new siggie too!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 19:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice! THANKS! I'm a complex person. 19:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ok if you guys could help me out, if you ever see something that you like that keyshia says, let me know so i could put it as my sigA Chris-in-the-Box? That's an insult to boxes!" 19:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Zoey is like Lindsay...♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 00:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) There you go Crag DRAMA[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Why thanky you :P And by the way it's the host talking, not me Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean-Oh no, we're not-MEAT CODY 17:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Kate love the sig! Whoever made it must be AWESOME!!! And Crag, have fun hosting! [[User:Platypus09|'One by one, they'll all go']]' Up! Up! Up! Up! ' 21:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Uh....what happened to the format of the camp? Making sigs means I'm bored...But if anyone else wants one, 22:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Likes new SIG plat[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL its because everyone is asking me for a sig...now I make one every day or so. Making sigs means I'm bored...But if anyone else wants one, 22:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh just like Pyscid does in TD wikiIt's your time to shine[[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well...I guess we can have a sig-off XD Making sigs means I'm bored...But if anyone else wants one, 22:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys! I got a NEW SIG! Jamie: *waves* See yeah guys later! POTATOS! *laughs* I'm Jamie...or Kate4TDWT, IDK! 22:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) i got one to! i had to alter it a little cause it was to long but whatever!Oh Jamie. We need to have a little talk again. Cause blurting out random stuff is not cool!!! -Keyshia 22:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL. It's like they go together. Retrieved from "http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Hijotee%27s_Camp" Look at my new sig[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Click here if you want to sign up. for my new camp plz. What do you think of my new sig?Kate's crazy 'bout you.Scratch that she's just crazy. 00:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh...Jamie?? XD Like it! *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 00:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I love yours! Kate's crazy 'bout you.Scratch that she's just crazy. 01:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I need to go![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 19:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Frosti Talking Yo peoples. I cannon edit the actual page due to my computer not processing the size of the page. I'm try and put what me (Frosti) sayd here. So, if you see it here, then could you kindly post it on the pagel. Thanks boys and girls!